


Once

by Anais1234



Series: Surender [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais1234/pseuds/Anais1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well a start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Let s start a new challenge , i loved the bachlor one so much ,,,,, please finish the shadiest bachelor i m so deying to know the end

Well it started like every day but for once there was a change yes a change to the usuel cat and mouse play ,,, drums,,, the mouse surendered to the big not fat cat , the beautiful gold eyeded man was surprised - that was the plan - i though it would make him lose feet , oh gosh i m never sheming anything a gane it ended up with me uneblel to use my feet and back for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing am not an english native speaker


End file.
